A battery cell has been proposed as a clean, efficient and environmentally responsible power source for electric vehicles and various other applications. One type of battery cell is known as the lithium-ion battery. The lithium-ion battery is rechargeable and can be formed into a wide variety of shapes and sizes so as to efficiently fill available space in electric vehicles. For example, the battery cell may be in the form of a prismatic can.
A plurality of the battery cells can be provided in a battery pack to provide an amount of power sufficient to operate electric vehicles. Typically, the plurality of battery cells is interconnected with a separate elongate busbar. The separate busbar oftentimes has a plurality of holes that receive studs from the battery cells. Oftentimes, the studs are both threaded and connected to the busbar with nuts, or are welded directly to the busbar. The many different electrical interfaces along the busbar can result in power losses due to electrical resistance at the individual connections. The large number of electrical interfaces along the busbar also increases a likelihood of undesirable battery pack performance, and contributes to a manufacturing complexity of the known battery pack.
There is a continuing need for a battery pack assembly that permits an electrical connection of battery cells with a minimal number of components, minimizes mass, and which minimizes an electrical resistance within the battery pack assembly. Desirably, the battery pack assembly minimizes a potential for undesirable performance, and manufacturing complexity of the battery pack assembly.